Smile, or Go to Jail
"Smile, or Go to Jail" is the third episode of Season One of ABC's How to Get Away with Murder. It was written by Rob Fresco and directed by Randy Zisk. It is the third episode of the season overall, and premiered on October 9, 2014. Synopsis Annalise helps Paula Murphy, a suburban soccer mom, get released from jail after she was arrested for a misdemeanor, but just as she's about to walk free, she's arrested again by the FBI in connection for felony murder. Annalise and her students are tasked with proving her innocence which will depend on the testimony from another suspect in the case. Meanwhile, the Middleton University president asks Annalise to represent Griffin O' Reilly, the star quarterback who has also been linked to Lila's disappearance but she's unable to make a decision until she knows that Sam wasn't involved in the case. In flash forwards, more clues are revealed and we discover someone else was also there besides the students during the night of the murder.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20140925abc02/ Recap Michaela in bed with her boyfriend, he wishes that he could move to Philadelphia to be with her, and they daydream about how amazing their lives will be. She gets a phone call calling her to work. Wes is snooping around the jail trying to get information on Rebecca’s arrest. Professor Keating is in a meeting with Griffin’s coach and the dean of the school. They remind her that she and Sam have both received generous packages from the school, and they need her to represent Griffin and make sure he isn’t found guilty of murdering Lila. It would look bad if the college’s star quarterback was convicted of murder. Keating says she will think about it and get back to them. She heads outside and calls Nate and asks him if he has checked out Sam’s alibi. She can’t take the case and defend Griffin if she doesn’t know if her own husband killed Lila. Sam heads to New Haven and talks to a student who was supposed to be at Sam’s lecture the night that Lila was murdered, she reveals that Sam never showed up and called and said he had food poisoning that weekend. Michaela shows up late at Professor Keating’s office and introduces everyone to her fiancée Aiden. Keating tells her never to be late again, and they head to the jail to pick up her next client. Professor Keating bails out a soccer mom named Paula Murphy who was having sex in the park, she reassures Paula that the charges have been dropped and her record is clear, so her husband will never know. The law students are bummed that it was such a boring case. As they are walking out of the police station with Paula, two black SUVS pull up in front of them and FBI agents hop out. They arrest Paula again, and inform Annalise that Paula’s real name is Alaina Agular, and she is under arrest for murder in connection to the 1994 bombing of the World Financial Institute. Bonnie briefs Alaina’s husband on the bombing, and reveals that they found her fingerprint on a fragment of a pipe bomb that killed a janitor. The government is offering her a plea deal of ten years. Alaina says it is a good deal and she should take it. Annalise says she isn’t taking the plea deal, she can get her off the hook in course. Annalise and her team of law students get to work and begin working on their defense. She decides to go after the leader of the protest group Gabriel Shaw, and claim that he was brainwashing Alaina and the other members of the group. Gabriel is in prison, and ever since Alaina was arrested the government has sent him to the prison hospital so that Annalise can’t get to him. She informs Alain and her husband that they are driving out to the jail tomorrow to find Gabriel and convince him to testify. While the students are all working at Annalise’s, a phone in Wes’s bag starts ringing. It is the same phone that he found in his bathroom that he saw his neighbor Rebecca hiding under the sink. He answers the phone and is shocked when the guy on the other line asks him for Lila, not Rebecca. Fast forward to present time – Wes and the other law students decide to go back for the body and burn it. Michaela starts having a meltdown, she doesn’t want to go back for the body. Laurel thinks that they can use the bonfire as their alibi. They all go to the bonfire and start taking selfies and videos to prove they were there all night. Flashback – Alaina and Annalise sit down with Gabriel at the jail. He reveals he has been waiting twenty-five years to see her. They start flirting, and holding hands across the table. Gabriel tells Annalise to put him on the stand, he’ll say whatever she wants him to say, he doesn’t want Annalise to go to jail. Annalise heads home and sits down for dinner with Sam and another couple. She confesses that she still hasn’t let the president know whether or not she will take on Griffin’s case. After dinner Annalise texts Nate to find out if he has news on Sam’s alibi yet. The next day Griffin shows up at the office to tell his story about what happened the night Lila was killed. Griffin explains that he and Lila had taken a vow to wait until they were married to have sex. And then one night he and Lila wanted to get high, so she called her drug dealer friend Rebecca. He and Rebecca got really messed up and were having sex when Lila walked in and caught them, she freaked out and smacked him. Griffin says that Rebecca set the whole thing up, and texted Lila from his phone and told her to come to the room because she wanted him to get caught. He thinks Rebecca killed Lila. Wes makes a fake lawyer ID so he can get in to the police station and talk to Rebecca. He lies and says he is from the public defender’s office. Once they are alone, he tells Rebecca that he found Lila’s phone after she hid it in his bathroom. The phone is locked, he begs Rebecca to tell him what is on the phone so he can help her. Rebecca calls for the guard and says that Wes isn’t her lawyer. While the guards are dragging him out, he warns Rebecca that Griffin is going to pin Lila’s murder on her. Annalise heads to the police station to pick up Wes since he was caught with a fake lawyer ID. She demands to know why he didn’t tell her Rebecca is his neighbor. He rants that he doesn’t care if she fires him, but she can’t defend Griffin, he’s not a good guy. If she is going to defend anyone, she should be defending Rebecca because she can’t afford a lawyer and she needs his help. Annalise and her law students head to court. Gabriel Shaw is called up on the witness stand by the defense, he was supposed to be Annalise’s witness. He changes his story when he takes the stand and insists that it was Alaina’s idea to plant the bomb. Annalise calls him out and asks him why he is lying, he says that he came to his senses. She demands to know what deal was promised to him if he testified against Alaina, he admits that they promised him early release. Annalise gets three more hours from the judge to try and rebuild her defense. She sends all of the law students out to gather any evidence they can from the bombing back in 1994. Michaela learns that Paula/Alaina has been calling Gabriel on a weekly basis ever since he went to prison. Frank calls Annalise and informs her that Alaina has run off, and is nowhere to be found. Alaina and Gabriel played both sides. He testified against her so he got released, and then she snuck out of the court room to be with him before she got convicted, they hopped a bus out of Philadelphia. After court Annalise meets up with Nate, he lies to Annalise and tells her that Sam’s alibi is solid. He tells her that Sam was at Yale, even though the woman he spoke to specifically told him that Sam never showed up for the seminar. Annalise tells Nate that she has missed him, but he tells her to go home and be with her husband. Michaela is furious because she learned that Connor hooked up with fiancé Aiden when they were sixteen at boarding school. Aiden pleads with Michaela, and swears that he isn’t gay, he was just being a horny teenager. He apologizes and reassures her that he hasn’t hooked up with any other men. Annalise visits the dean and Griffin’s coach and says that she has come to a decision, she will not be defending Griffin. She announces to her class that she has decides to take on Rebecca’s case. Annalise and her students head to jail to visit Rebecca and learn that she just confessed to Lila’s murder and signed a statement. Cast Starring *Viola Davis as Annalise Keating *Billy Brown as Nate Lahey *Alfred Enoch as Wes Gibbins *Jack Falahee as Connor Walsh *Katie Findlay as Rebecca Sutter *Aja Naomi King as Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry as Asher Millstone *Karla Souza as Laurel Castillo *Charlie Weber as Frank Delfino *Liza Weil as Bonnie Winterbottom Guest Starring *Tom Verica as Sam Keating *Jason Gedrick as Gabriel Shaw *Ana Ortiz as Paula Murphy *David Denman as Kevin Murphy *Alysia Reiner as Wendy Parks *John Getz as David Dolan *Arjun Gupta as Khan *Elliot Knight as Aiden Walker *Lenny Platt as Griffin O'Reilly Co-Starring *Juan Alfonso as Jailer *Kal Bennett as FBI Agent *Tom Beyer as Trent Davis *Joni Bovill as Judge *Joshua Wolf Coleman as Ted *Danny Fehsenfeld as Athletic Director *Steven M. Gagnon as Officer James Nelson *Rick Gifford as Prosecutor ("AUSA" Bordal) *Uma Incrocci as Secretary *Katherine Kirkpatrick as Alice *Eva La Dare as Leah *James McAndrew as Clayton *Patrick J. McGuire as Jailer #2 *Mehdi Merali as Parking Attendant *Donna Rusch as Annoyed Detective Trivia Episode Notes * This episode scored 10.81 million viewers. * It's revealed that Middleton University's Pressident is David Dolan. * Annalise removes the trophy from Connor because he doubts about her solving skills. * Annalise reveales that Frank isn't a lawyer. * Sam and Annalise have a 20 years relationship. * Wes wins the trophy at the end of the episode. * This episode marks Wendy Parks and Khan's first appareance. Important Events *Connor, Michaela, Wes and Laurel get an alibi getting photos at the bonfire. *Laurel meets Khan. *Annalise decides to defend Rebecca in Lila Stangard's case. *Rebecca confess that she comitted the murder, but later is revealed that she wasn't. (It's All My Fault) Title *Laurel, Wes, Michaela and Connor go to the bonfire and take some photos for them alibi, Michaela is freaking out, so Connor comes to her to take a photo a whisper at her ear "Smile, or go to jail". ** '"Smile, or Go to Jail" '- Connor Walsh Soundtrack * "The Unified Field" - IAMX * "Somebody" - Fenech-Soler References Category:Season One Episodes